Popioły/Tom I/XI
Życie w Grudnie płynęło jak romans ciekawy, z dnia na dzień przyjemniejszy. Polowania na zwierza w lasach, na kaczki w łodziach, na bekasy, dubelty, kszyki z wyżłami, konne wycieczki całym dworem, harce po błoniach — oto były zajęcia codzienne. Kiedy niekiedy zjeżdżano olbrzymią hurmą ludzi do pierwszego lepszego dworku dzierżawcy, zjadano wszystkie zapasy żywności i, naśmiawszy się do sytu z prostactwa, co koń skoczy ruszano dalej. Francuzi i Francuzki goszczący u księcia nudzili się pomimo to wszystko. Wieczorami grywano w karty, nieraz do późna. Siostry księcia Gintułta uczyły się jeszcze i. niby to pozostawały pod ścisłym dozorem Francuzic-nauczycielek, ale brały udział we wszelkich zabawach. Rafał, odziany w modny fraczek, w obcisłe piaskowego koloru ineksprymable, wysoki kapelusz i świecące buty z twardymi cholewkami, uczestniczył we wszystkim na prawach niby gościa, niby domownika. Dopuszczano go z lekka do towarzystwa, ale czasami posłano tu i owdzie albo wyręczono się nim w potrzebie. On godził się na wszystko. Żył tu, oddychał, upajał się wolnością. Nigdy przez jego głowę nie wionął cień pytania: co będzie dalej? Bez myśli o tym wiedział jedno, że nie wróci do domu z Grudna! Przenigdy! Był tu u siebie, na swej drodze. Szedł naprzód z zadartą głową — i kwita. Każdy dzień, każdy wypadek zbliżał go, łączył, zespalał z nową krainą. A co raz posiadł, tego żadna już potęga nie byłaby w stanie wydrzeć mu z pazurów. Uczył się form towarzyskich, mowy francuskiej, zwyczajów, reguł życia, zabaw, metod wybryku, kształtów modnego kaprysu, kultury zepsucia. Kochał swoją izbę, ubranie, konia, na którym jeździł zazwyczaj -i księcia. Mniej lubił młodszych jego braci, którzy dość wzgardliwie nań spoglądali, chociaż strzegli się wyjawienia niechęci. Jeden był rówieśnikiem Rafała i ten właśnie był najnieprzystępniejszy. Przy końcu sierpnia, po żniwach, weszły w modę codzienne prawie jazdy konno. Nad wieczorem siodłano wszystkie konie wierzchowe i kto żyw dosiadał pysznych rumaków. Rafał miał ścigłego gniadego anglika. Łatwo mu było na nim trzymać się w pobliżu księżniczki Elżbiety. Nie kochał się w niej, och nie! Można by prędzej powiedzieć, że jej nienawidził. Jej radosny, szczęśliwy śmiech odbierał mu sen i duszę całą napełniał zimną namiętnością. Z niewymownym szczęściem byłby pochwycił i na zawsze zapamiętał jakiś w niej szczegół brzydoty, coś, co by napełniło wyraźną odrazą. Ale nie było takiego nic. Była cudowna. Co gorsza, co nieznośniejsza, myślami jej objąć nie mógł ani ogarnąć wyobrażeniem. Ciągle była poza jego wiedzą, wciąż coraz bardziej odmienna w swym czarodziejstwie. Jeżeli wyuczył się już jakiegoś jej przymiotu i mógł do woli wyśmiewać z niego w głębi siebie, nagle zjawiała się z czymś innym, czego jeszcze na ziemi nie było, z uśmiechem niebiańskim, pół smutnym, pół litosnym, z jakimś cichym dumaniem, przez które łagodny mrok płynął jak cień białej chmurki przez lazurową wodę jeziora. Z jakąż rozkoszą byłby ją za to rozszarpał, z jakąż nienawiścią zdusiłby pocałunkami owe zaziemskie troski i radości prawdziwie anielskie! Marzył o niej ciągle. Szedł z nią zawsze przez jakieś knieje, gdzie noga ludzka nie postała, gdzie tylko ona i on... I tchu mu w piersiach nie stawało na samą myśl o tym, co do niej mówił. Widział wówczas strach na jej twarzy, przeraźliwy okrzyk z ust jej wyrywał i słyszał go z upojeniem, fruwający wkoło głowy. Przy stole nigdy otwarcie nie patrzał w jej stronę, ale w każdej chwili śledził ją tajemnie. Na spacerach starał się być w pobliżu, ale nie udało mu się nigdy przemówić do niej jednego wyrazu. Z dala odpowiadała na jego głęboki i pokorny ukłon. Pomimo jednak, że zdawała się nie zwracać na jego osobę uwagi, skoro tylko się skłonił, spostrzegła ten ruch i z martwą grzecznością, wyniośle, oddawała mu dalekie skinienie głową. Nigdy się nie odwróciła w tę stronę, gdzie był, ale on doskonale wiedział, że cała jej osoba uczuwa jego obecność, że osobliwe cienie przepływają przez tę twarz i że w szczególny sposób widzą jego figurę, jeśli nie oczy, to jak gdyby spuszczone powieki. Rzadko kiedy błądzące po tłumie spojrzenie przesunęło się i po nim także. Wtedy czuł gałgańską uciechę, rozkosz kradzieży, tryumf zdobywcy. Zawsze czysty śmiech księżniczki zmieniał się w tonie, kiedy Rafał był blisko, zmieniał się tak samo jak wówczas u drzwi salonu. Nie brzmiał jui jak samo szczęście, lecz złowrogo dźwięczał jak straszny krzyk wzgardy. Tak było za dnia. Nocami Rafał błąkał się po alei, która od jego domku szła w ogród. Przesycony wariacką ambicją, nadęty żądzami, pełen namiętności wybujałych aż do szaleństwa, piął się coraz wyżej i wyżej. Zuchwalstwo rozparło się w nim tak dalece, że księżniczka, pani przemożna z tego domu, siostra rodzona księcia, stała mu ciągle w oczach. Był tak przeżarty od wewnętrznego ognia, że swe sny i furie poczytywał za rzeczywistość. Ileż to razy czekał w ustroni szpaleru podczas księżycowych nocy, ufając, że ona musi -znać jego męczarnie, że takie same czuje i że w to miejsce przyjdzie wiedziona przezciemnego anioła! A gdy chłodna, sierpniowa noc mijała, gdy oszalały od wewnętrznych szlochań wracał do izby, kąsał poduszkę, dusił się i zanosił od żalu: Kilkakroć tylko gościła w jego głowie myśl, że wszystkie te zajścia ducha są złudzeniem. Może księżniczka wcale nie wie o jego egzystencji. Wtedy zaciskał pięście i zdolen był rwać włosy z głowy. Traf zrządził, że się przekonał o prawdzie. Księżniczka Elżbieta jeździła konno jak amazonka. Na siodle postać jej o łagodnych i wolnych ruchach przeobrażała się jakby w młodego chłopca z gestami zdecydowanymi, nagłymi, piorunowymi. Angielski źrebiec Unreclaimed, na którym jeździła, lśniący kasztan o nogach ze stali a mięśniach z żelaza, szedł przodem w każdym wyścigu. Pod jesień, gdy otworzyły się rozległe ścierniska, urządzano te gonitwy bardzo często. Pewnego dnia wypadła gromadna wyprawa właśnie w okolice Wygnanki, gdzie zmarł brat Rafała. Wziął w tej zabawie udział książę i jego siostry. Rafał niechętnie zbliżał się do tych miejsc; które mu przypominały sprawy odrzucone z niedbalstwem. Jechał wszakże w pobliżu księżniczki. Na jednym z pagórków otaczających rozległą płaszczyznę towarzystwo zatrzymało się. Po deszczach dość długotrwałych dzień był jak wiosenny, pełen woni jałowcu, wrzosu i macierzanki. Błękit nieba okrywał się co chwila obłokami iście wiosennymi, które były delikatne i urocze jak włosy dwuletniego dziecka. Gdy całe towarzystwo zajęte rozmową skupiło się w pewnym miejscu, kilka osób zjechało niżej ku polom. Księżniczka chciała puścić konia i zwracała się z żądaniem towarzyszenia jej to do tego, to do owego z jeźdźców. Ale młodzi jej bracia i kuzyni byli znużeni. Wreszcie dwu z nich puściło w skok wierzchowce. Między nimi Rafał, którego nikt nie wzywał, skoczył niby to poniesiony przez konia. Anglik księżniczki, rozgrzany, odsadzał się coraz bardziej; niósł coraz wścieklej, wreszcie poszedł w lot niepohamowany. Mężczyźni zostali w tyle. Wpadli na szeroką wyboistą drogę, która prowadziła do brzozowego lasu. Rafał począł smagać swego gniadosza i gnał co tchu. Spostrzegł, że księżniczka usiłuje osadzić Unreclaimeda, że szarpie się z nim nadaremnie. Wtedy podwoił ciosy i w lesie, już na gościńcu, zaczął się do niej zbliżać. Ale szybkobiegacz amazonki, choć zdarty munsztukiem, rwał jeszcze skokami, od których błoto na obie strony pierzchało w las. Rafał widział już tylko lśniące kłęby konia, aksamitny kapelusz i złote włosy. Krew w nim kipiała. W pewnej chwili usłyszał głos księżniczki, jakby wzywający na pomoc. Usłyszał to raz, drugi. Wówczas co mocy w ręku ściągnął konia szpicrutą i w kilkunastu susach dopadł. Zrównał się z nią. Ujrzała go zdumiona, wielkimi oczyma. Ale i on pierwszy raz utopił w nią dziób i pazury oczu. Czuł to, że ją przeszywa potężnym, ślicznym wzrokiem. Popręg! — krzyknęła, całą piersią i ustami chwytając oddech. Jednym zamachem chwycił cugle jej konia, zdarł go i osadził. Ogiery otarły się o siebie, a nogi księżniczki żarem owionęły nogi jeźdźca. Wówczas czartowskim podbechtaniem wiedziony schylił się i obiema rękami porwał cudowną dziewczynę. Chwilę miał jej włosy na chciwych ustach, a ramiona i piersi na piersiach... Ale z nagła stało się z nim coś niesłychanego. Księżniczka porwała się jak błyskawica. Uczuł tylko, że się dźwignęła na siodle. — Imbécile!— krzyknęła przez zwarte zęby i zadała mu przez pysk cios szpicrutą tak niesłychany, że mu się ciemno w oczach zrobiło, a w uszach rozległ się dzwon. Zleciał z konia. Pierwszym jego czynem, kiedy przetarł powieki, było skoczyć na siodło. Księżniczka Elżbieta znikła, Słyszał tylko za brzozami huk, tętent kopyt jej konia i lepki szelest roztrącanego błota. Wściekły ból od czoła aż do brody w pobliżu nosa targał mu twarz. Rozpacz runęła na niego jak ściana kamiennego domu. Cóż dalej? Ścigać ją i zabić, czy uciekać? Chwilę jechał trupiomartwy, jakby go przed chwilą rozstrzelano. Kiedy noga za nogą posuwając się naprzód wybrnął z lasu, zobaczył całe towarzystwo na skraju. Nie było sposobu uciekać. Wówczas zostało już tylko cyniczne, czerstwe męstwo. Toteż wolno podjechał do zbliżającej się czeredy. Obok księcia Gintułta jechała księżniczka. Rafał raz tylko rzucił na nią okiem. — A wasan skąd przywozisz taką pręgę? — ze śmiechem zawołał książę, gdy się o kilka kroków zbliżyli. — Wina to siostry księcia pana... — rzekł Rafał. — Jakimże to sposobem wina mej siostry? — Kiedy dopędzałem Unreclaimeda, pragnąc wstrzymać... przelatywaliśmy obok drzewa. Księżniczka odgięła gałąź brzozy i łaskawie puściła ją na mnie. — Otóż i masz nagrodę za galanterią! Tak to fortuna opłaca wysługiwanie się białogłowom! Księżniczka w milczeniu, ze spuszczonymi oczyma, słuchała opowiadania Rafała. Gdy skończył, parsknęła krótkim wzgardliwym śmiechem i odwróciwszy konia odjechała. Książę tknął konia obcasem i przysunął się bliżej do kłamcy. Wtedy krew z wolna ustawać zaczęła w jego żyłach. Czekał blady i zimny jak na śmierć. Przemknęło mu przez głowę widmo ojca. Tymczasem książę natarł nań koniem i rzekł półgłośno: — Jesteś waćpan cały w błocie zawalany. Przyznaj się: spadłeś z konia? co? prawda? — Ależ gdzie tam! — Daj no pokój! Skocz, proszę cię, do Chłuki, wszak go znasz? — Znam... — Oczyść się, obmyj, bo cię wezmą na języki i wyśmieją. My wracamy do Grudna. Powiem wszystkim, żem cię posłał na Wygnankę w swoim interesie. — Słucham księcia... — Z daleka oddaj towarzystwu waletę, jak gdyby nigdy nic, i ruszaj. Wróć wieczorem o zmroku. Twarz na noc obłóż wodą... ''Adieu... '' Nic nie powiedziała — myślał Rafał z niewymowną rozkoszą. Zadrgała w nim jak gdyby struna; wyśpiewał się krótki, osobliwy głos i upadł w nicość. Nic nie rzekła, ani wyrazu... — marzył odjeżdżając. Popędził w przeciwną stronę, ku Wygnance. Gdy się pode wsie obejrzał, już mu kawalkada grudzieńska znikła z oczu. Ostrym kłusem mijał wioskę. Chałupy włościańskie ze zmurszałego drzewa, kryte gontem, jak żebracze łachmany wyciągały się wzdłuż drogi. Najlichsza z nich, krzywa i rozsypująca z siebie próchno, była siedliskiem starego Żyda, Urysia. Sam krzywonogi Żydowin stał przede drzwiami i patrzał w stronę dworu z takim przerażeniem, że nawet pędzącego Rafała nie dojrzał. Inne chałupy były poroztwierane i puste. Dopiero na końcu wioski widać było zbiegowisko ludzi. Z kolein drogi podnosiła się tam kurzawa, a w niej migały jakieś figury. Krzyk dolatywał. Chargot chłopstwa... W pewnej chwili przebiegła obok jeźdźca stara jakaś baba, umykająca w popłochu, z bekiem i z głośnymi słowami pacierza w drżących, sczerniałych, wywiędłych wargach. Dalej wpadły pod nogi końskie dzieci czarne, zeschłym gnojem okryte, a rozpierzchłe jak stado spłoszonych wróbli. Gdy Rafał blisko podjechał do końca wioszczyny, ujrzał w kłębach pyłu huzarów austriackich. Kilku siedziało na koniach, trzymając cugle wierzchowców, z których zsiedli towarzysze. Tamci uwijali się w tłumie pospólstwa. Chłopi tworzyli koło wzburzone, kipiące stłumionym gwarem. Rafał nie mógł się przecisnąć, gdyż całe opłotki były zapchane przez lud i konie. Pilno mu było do dworu, ale zmuszony był wstrzymać się, zwrócić uwagę. Sięgnął z konia i pociągnął za ramię pierwszego człeczynę z brzegu: — Ojciec, a co się to tu robi? Podniósł na niego oczy spod obdartego, zgniłego już kapelusza ze słomy człowiek stary tak bardzo, że był istotnym grzybem. — Hę? — wymiamlał. — Nie słyszę... — Co się to tu dzieje? — Gadaj, mali gadać, bo nie słyszę:.. — Czegóż was tu taka kupa? Ów stary, trzęsący się dziad trącił w bok sąsiada i wskazał mu Rafała. Sam znowu wlepił w środek koła oczy wygniłe, stuletni pewno mózg i stuletni uśmiech obojętności. Tamten drugi spojrzał błędnymi oczyma, jakby go dopiero co zbudzono ze snu. Po chwili ocknął się i rzekł: — A to, proszę łaski panicza, żołnierze chłopa biją. — Za co go biją? — A no... gzekucja i tyla. — Ale za co go biją? — Za to go biją, że, proszę łaski panicza, na pańskie nie chce wychodzić i wieś bontuje. Pada, że my som niby wolne. A tu sam pokazał, jaki to... Cie wy, moi ludzie... Rafał ruszył koniem, rozepchnął motłoch i wjechał dalej. Ujrzał posępne, głuche i nieme twarze żołnierzy. Wejrzenia ich kamienne stały wkoło jak nastawione bagnety. Rafał stanął w strzemionach i przez głowy otaczających, między wysokimi czapami, zobaczył twarz Michcika. Chłop stał obdarty ze szmat, półnagi, z koszulą rozerwaną, z odkrytymi piersiami. Łeb jego był rozkudłany i osuty kurzawą drogi. Włosy wisiały mokrymi, skrwawionymi strzępami. Z rozbitej czaszki, z nosa, z ust krew ciekła. Wargi miał czarne, oczy podbite i zamknięte, policzki sine od zniewag. Wlekło się krwawe, wyczekujące milczenie. Tylko dokoła lud wciąż między sobą gadał; gadał, gadał... — No, Michcik, ostatni raz się pytam... -rzekł jakiś człowiek w urzędowym kaszkiecie. Chłop milczał. — Michcik, upamiętaj się, na rany Pana naszego Jezusa Chrystusa, bo jeszcze jedna chwila, i klamka -napadnie. Pójdziesz w żołnierze, jak amen w pacierzu. Na oczy więcej tej oto Wygnanki nie obaczysz. Ja ci to mówię, mandatariusz ci to mówi. Pan Chłuka to teraz jest twój prawowity pan. Cóż ty, człowieku? Na panaś swego rękę podniósł? Na pańskie wychodź, jak Bóg wszechmogący przykazał, daninę oddaj, jak święte prawo każe — i nikt na cię palca nie zakrzywi. Jeszcze jedna chwila oporu, i rozgniewa się w sercu swym pan Chłuka, da cię na wieczny czas w kamasze, jak amen w pacierzu. Ja ci to mówię, mandatariusz ci to mówi! Nastało znowu milczenie. Żelazne oczy żołnierzy zawisły nad Michcikiem. Każdy z nich trzymał w ręku laskowy kij ogołocony z liści. Gwar chłopski ucichł. Na dany znak pierwszy żołnierz z brzegu chwycił Michcika za ręce. Ale skazaniec odepchnął go od siebie jednym podźwignięciem ramienia i, jakby do niego tylko kierując mowę, w niego wlepiając bielma zabitych oczu swoich, zaczął jąkać się z przeraźliwym krzykiem: — Pod Na... pod Na... służyłem... psiekrwie... Miemce!... Szanuj mię, psie! Żołnierza! W bitwach, w bitwachem-em beł, psiekrwie! W ośmi! Pod Kozubowem... Na dany znak chwycono go za bary, z tyłu poderwano mu nogi, rzucono na ziemię. Wzniosły się kije i zaczęły świstać a rypać. Co chwila Michcik zrywał się z ziemi z krzykiem coraz straszniejszym. Nie słychać już było słów, które z krwawych jego ust leciały, tylko sylaby jakieś porozdzierane. Rafał rozumiał je dobrze. Słyszał, że Michcik wzywa nadaremnie brata, i to zdanie w strzępach wciąż powracające: — Szanuj mię, psie, człowieka wolnego! Żyły Rafała uległy zaciśnieniu, a krew ich zamieniła się w dziki płomień. Oczy oślepły i widzieć nie chciały. Ucho było z drewna. Wzgarda względem wszystkich rzeczy świata, do tego chłopa, do siebie, owionęła go od stóp do głowy jak fetor nie do zniesienia. Wspomnienie ciosu szpicrutą werznęło się weń nagle z całą potęgą towarzyszących mu myśli i niewysłowiona rozpacz wwaliła się do serca. To, co miał przed oczyma, to, co włamywało się w uszy, pomnażało tylko od chwili do chwili bezdenne i głuche obszary nędznej boleści. Ów dawny chichot, wyłamujący się z płonących bebechów wściekłości, zatrząsł nim całym. Koń, szarpnięty z całej siły, cofnął się i aż przysiadł na zadzie. Rafał nawrócił go, wydobył się z tłumu i jechał z powrotem tą samą drogą, ku Grudnu. Słyszał, mijając wieś, że ktoś za nim biegnie, jęczy i skamle o pomoc dla Michcika, ujrzał nawet szarą twarz Żyda Uriasza, ale słabo rozumiał, co bełkoce szlochając ten mizerny twór. W oku, w kącie ust, w policzku, w czole wzmagał się narywający ból od cięcia szpicrutą. Głowę miał pełną dymu, w kościach pałające zarzewie, a przed całą duszą jakby dół wykopany. Słońce zachodziło za lasy. Koń szedł noga za nogą. Rafał go nie popędzał. Był spragniony nocnej ciemności, jak człowiek spalony od .gorączki pragnie wody. W bezludnych polach, między opustoszałymi ścierniami siedział na koniu z obwisłymi rękoma, patrząc w tarczę ognistą. Czuł, jak tego dnia uderzyło nań słońce całym swoim pożarem. Udawał się jeszcze sercem to tam, to sam... Brat Piotr... Michcik... Role przez nich wykarczowane... Dźwigał rękę ciężką jak kamień. Czuł, że nic sobie pomóc nie może... Z obszarów zasłanych jałowcem, ze ściernisk pachnących macierzanką i cierpkimi woniami chwastów jesiennych dźwigało się ku niemu owo bolesne, straszliwe szemranie chłopstwa, dygotał w uszach niepochwytny gwar wściekłego motłochu, rozjuszone skamłanie, jęk nie do zniesienia. Fizyczny ból w policzku przypiekł go do żywego niby rozpalonym żelazem. Rafał wzniósł szpicrutę, zaczął ciąć konia i zdzierać go uzdą, siekł jego lśniącą zgiętą szyję, smagał mu kłęby i brzuch... Koń stęknął głucho, wspiął się, zwinął w sobie i rwał z miejsca, gdy ciosy coraz wścieklejsze, obłąkane, spadały nań jak błyskawice, a munsztuk nie popuszczał... Kategoria:Popioły